Ton coeur est une prison
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Point de vue de Roxas, conscient et prisonnier depuis deux ans du cœur de Sora.


Je suis Roxas.  
Je suis Sora. Non! Roxas.  
Je suis une partie de son cœur.

Indépendante.

Je suis Roxas.  
Je suis Roxas à l'intérieur du cœur de Sora.  
Je suis dans le noir.

Seul.

Je suis totalement coupé avec Sora, avec tout le reste.  
Tout ce que j'ai, c'est mes souvenirs.

Et la fenêtre.

Peut-être une illusion.  
Je ne sais pas.

Au travers, je vois, je ressens, je vis mais ce n'est pas moi.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas moi.

Même si c'est entêtant tellement c'est réel...

Mais non.

Moi, je suis Roxas.  
Oui, car entre moi et la vie, il y a cette fenêtre.  
Et comme elle est là, je sais que ce que je peux ressentir ne m'appartient pas.

Je suis enfermé en lui.  
Retenu dans et par son cœur.

Et tout ça...  
Uniquement par ma faute.

C'est moi qui ai voulu savoir.  
C'est moi qui ai voulu comprendre.  
Au prix de ma liberté.

C'est ma faute.

C'est moi.

Alors je ne peux hurler de rage que contre moi-même.

Je ne vis pas vraiment.  
Je ne suis même pas mort.  
Je crois que j'aurais préféré.

J'aurais tout préféré à ça.

Je suis là.  
En lui.  
Je suis là.  
Dans son cœur.

Je suis là quand il est heureux, quand il pleure et quand il rie, quand il crie de colère ou quand il boude.  
Je suis simplement et abominablement là.

J'ai évidement suivi chaque seconde de sa vie depuis mon "absorption".

J'étais là, en lui, je suis avec lui.

Je n'ai évidement pas eu le choix.

Parce que je suis là, en lui, je suis toujours avec lui...

Toujours.

J'ai vu sous ses mains les autres membres de l'Organisation tomber à genoux et s'évanouir dans les ténèbres.  
Je n'ai regretté aucun d'entre eux. Au contraire.

Sauf pour...

Demyx.

Sora, naïf comme il est, inconsciemment cruel...  
Le simili si doux avait été envoyé comme chair à canon.  
Il leurs fallait tester le Porteur.  
Et ils ont envoyé le moins puissant d'entre eux.

Demyx.  
Idiot, énervant, mais si spontané, si enjoué...  
Demyx est mort.

Je crois que j'ai pleuré  
Je ne sais pas.  
Je crois.

Peut-être qu'ici les larmes ne peuvent naître.

Et puis...  
Et puis il y a Axel.

Axel...

Je revoie son sourire, j'entends sa voix...  
Je le vois venir vers moi.  
Mais quand je tends les bras vers lui...  
L'illusion disparaît.

Axel.

Je l'ai trahi.  
Je l'ai abandonné.

Il était tout ce que j'avais.

Et moi...

J'ai laissé derrière moi la seule personne pour qui j'existais vraiment.  
Et pourquoi?  
Pour savoir qui j'étais.

Mais maintenant je sais.

Oh oui, je sais...

Je.

Ne.

Suis.

Rien.

Rien d'autre que le reflet d'un cœur puissant.

Mais pour lui, j'étais Roxas.  
Ça aurais du me suffire.

Mon Dieu, oui...

Si seulement je l'avait écouté.  
J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il comptait pour moi.  
J'aurais pu lui demander de fuir avec moi, pour qu'on puisse vivre, vraiment.

J'aurais dû me retourner ce jour-là.

Si je m'étais retourné... Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas mort.  
Et ce doute est ce qui me fait le plus mal maintenant.

Je m'efface...  
Des souvenirs, des bouts entiers de ma vie disparaissent petit à petit.  
Et j'oublie parfois qui je suis pendant quelques jours.

Mais sa mort, je ne l'oublie pas.

J'ai hurlé, j'ai gémis, j'ai supplié pour sortir juste un instant.  
J'ai frappé contre la vitre à m'en briser les phalanges pour qu'il me voie.  
J'ai éclaté en sanglots, oui, crié de souffrance pour qu'il m'entende...

Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je l'ai vu partir, je l'ai vu chercher dans le regard de Sora mon reflet.

Je l'ai senti souffrir de ne rien y trouver.

J'ai vu ses yeux s'éteindre, se fermer.  
J'ai vu son corps lentement s'évanouir, lentement, lentement...

J'ai vu Axel disparaître à jamais loin de moi.

Je le revois encore.

J'ai mal.  
J'ai mal.  
J'ai mal et je bénis presque cette douleur, parce que comme la fenêtre, elle me rappelle que je suis moi.  
Je ne veux pas me fondre dans le cœur de Sora.  
Je ne veux pas me perdre.

Et je ne veux plus le perdre lui aussi, même si ce n'est plus que des souvenirs.

Je suis en train de disparaître.  
Sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de me rappeler à chaque secondes ce qui me tourmente.  
Pour ne rien oublier.

Je suis Roxas.  
Pas Sora, Roxas.  
Je suis So...  
Je suis un simili.  
Je suis un lâche.  
Je suis un des élus la Keyblade.  
Je suis un adolescent.  
Je suis un tueur impitoyable.  
Je suis un égoïste.  
Je suis, je suis...

Je suis une partie du cœur de Sora.

Et...

Je suis juste là.

Je vois, je ressens, je vis mais ce n'est pas moi.

Je le vois sourire, doux, rire, papillons dans le ventre.  
Je le sens être heureux d'être avec eux, avoir envie de crier son bonheur.  
Je le sais apaisé, tendre, entouré de personnes qui comptent énormément pour lui.

Sora.  
Riku, Kairi, Donald, Dingo, le roi, les autres...

Et moi.

Je les regarde, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Comme je ne peux m'empêcher de frapper le vide de ma prison.  
Cherchant une sortie que je sais ne pas exister.

Encore.  
Et encore.

Car je sais.  
Et ça me fends la tête.  
Je sais que, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

Je serais là, je le verrais être heureux, avoir ce bonheur que je n'ai même pas par procuration...  
Je serais là, je le verrais construire sa vie avec mes amis, non, les siens...  
Je serais là, je hurlerais de souffrance et de haine, de rancœur, et pas de joie, comme Sora...

A jamais.  
A cause de moi, à cause de cet idiot de Sora, à cause du pouvoir de la Keyblade, du destin, qu'importe?

C'est pour toujours.

Le mot ne cesse de se répercuter dans les ténèbres, et sa signification me glace.

Axel...

Sora mêle ses doigts à ceux de Riku et de Kairi.

Le coucher de soleil ne réchauffe pas ma prison.

J'ai froid.

Mon cœur hurle de douleur.  
C'est insupportable.  
Mes mains tremblent, je crois.

Je voudrais mourir.

Mourir vraiment, que ça s'arrête et...

Rejoindre Axel dans les ténèbres.

J'en peux plus.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une punition, une malédiction ou un blâme, mais j'ai assez souffert.

Je suis déjà fou, fou de souffrance, de regrets...

Deux ans.

C'est beaucoup trop, c'est assez, stop par pitié, stop...

Je veux cesser de les voir être si heureux ensemble, et savoir que moi je ne pourrais pas, Axel est mort et moi je suis là.

Oui.

Oui...

Je veux que ça s'arrête.

Laissez-moi le rejoindre.

Laissez-moi mourir...

Laissez-moi...

Tuer Sora.

Oui.

Serrer son cœur, mon cœur, le nôtre, jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête.  
Sentir la vie le quitter, me quitter, nous abandonner...  
Savoir les ténèbres juste sous ses pieds, les miens, les nôtres...

Entendre le froissement de la lumière qui s'éteint, une autre fois...

Et sentir, enfin, enfin, son cœur, le sien vraiment cette fois, le sentir s'éparpiller.  
Me sentir me détacher de Sora, ça fait mal oui mais c'est bon.  
Me sentir moi, libre et dans les ténèbres, seul, hurler de joie.

Axel!

Axel...

Je suis revenu.

Pour toi, rien que pour toi.

J'ai tué.

Je suis là Axel...

A...

...xel?


End file.
